


Eiji & Ash Oneshot | Banana Fish

by claryschild



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: @ god : when, Alternate Universe, Babies, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, No Smut, Pain, Suffering, astaghfirullah, banana fish - Freeform, hm, ok, onlypain, rip my ticket to heaven, seek jesus, sir Chloe - animal, they make out, whyislife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryschild/pseuds/claryschild
Summary: au where eiji and ash are boyfriends and are staying at a hotel. eiji books two beds, though. ash isn't very happy with eiji's decision. (no smut, sorry sinners!) :)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Eiji & Ash Oneshot | Banana Fish

Eiji was cold. Even with the covers pulled all the way up to his chin, he couldn’t help the shivers that passed through his body every now and then. He tossed and turned in an attempt to fall asleep but to no avail. But what his tossing and turning did do was wake up the blond boy lying in the bed next to his. 

“Can’t sleep?” Ash asked. His voice was gravelly due to just being wakened up. Eiji turned to face him. The other boy was already looking at him. Eiji stuttered, “Y-yeah. Did I wake you up?” 

Ash gave Eiji a small smile “Not really. It’s kind of hard to sleep peacefully when you know that your boyfriend got a separate bed for you on purpose.”

“Ash!” Eiji propped himself up on one elbow and gasped. “You- you know that it’s not like that…” he muttered; his cheeks flushed.

“No. I don’t know.” Ash copied the dark-haired boy’s pose, letting his chin rest on the palm of his hand. He tilted his head slightly, his light hair falling into his eyes “Tell me what it’s like.” 

Eiji’s blush only darkened. “It’s just that…. I-I…I got nervous.”

“Nervous? Uh… I think it’s safe to say you’ve been through scarier things than…a hotel booking.” Ash chuckled. Eiji frowned. “A-and the receptionist was looking at me weirdly, too.”

“Hm?” Ash’s expression changed drastically. Eiji was aware of how fiercely protective Ash was of him. 

“Oh, no – It was nothing” Eiji said hastily. He looked at a loss of words. The ravenette sighed and fell back into bed. He looked over to the other boy, looking totally downcast, “Sorry. I didn’t say that to worry you.” 

“Eiji.” Ash said gently. “Come here.”

Said boy looked at Ash coyly. 

Ash thought his boyfriend looked like a puppy who’d just been told off. He just looked so adorable. “If you don’t get here right now, I’ll come there. Then I’ll do whatever I want with you– ”

“Alright, okay, okay, I’m coming.” Eiji exclaimed, flustered, he hurriedly grabbed his pillow and slid out of his bed, covering the short distance to Ash in just a couple of steps. 

Eiji sheepishly sat down on the edge of the bed, not looking at Ash, clutching his pillow on his lap. Eiji took a shaky breath when he felt Ash sit up behind up. The blond boy rested his head in the crook of Eiji’s neck and wrapped his lithe arms around his waist making him let out a small huff. “Baby.” He said in a soft voice. “Why are you so tensed?” 

“I’m not…tensed.” Eiji said dazedly. 

“Yeah, you are.” Ash told him. He kissed Eiji’s neck. “Your shoulders are all stiff and tensed up.” he continued kissing down to the curve of his shoulder. All the while, Eiji kept making soft breathy noises. “Ash…stop…” He whispered.

Ash moved away from the embrace he had his boyfriend in, “Stop?”

“I didn’t mean it, you idiot!” Eiji turned to face him and exclaimed. “How was I to know that?” Ash protested. “I don’t know! You’re the top here!” Eiji’s eyes went wide and he immediately put his hands to his mouth after speaking. 

“Baka.” Ash giggled. “Where’d you learn that?” Eiji asked. “From you. You’re always calling me that under your breath.” Ash placed his hands on Eiji’s thighs and leaned into him, looking up at the blushing boy and smiling fondly at him. Eiji hid his face on Ash’s shoulder and laughed.

The joke eventually dissolved and so did Eiji’s initial tenseness. He found himself under Ash’s intense stare once again. His hands were moving inwards from the top of his thighs making Eiji’s heart beat like a trapped bird against his ribcage. The younger boy took Eiji’s face by the jaw, leaning in to seize his lips in a kiss. Eiji groaned and readily opened his mouth under his boyfriend’s. Ash wrapped both arms around Eiji’s lean waist and prompted him to get onto his lap. Eiji did just that. Ash gasped sharply when Eiji sat on his crotch. Eiji broke off from the kiss to look at Ash and smiled when he saw how flustered he looked. Soft brown met fierce green and Eiji smiled with the corner of his mouth. 

He slipped his hands into Ash’s golden hair and tugged his head back. He kissed down Ash’s throat the same time that he moved his hips, this time with precision – to get him to make more noises. Ash’s mouth fell open and he moaned properly this time. 

Eiji lost all inhibition. He felt a great sense of pride in reducing the ‘mighty Ash Lynx’ to his current state. He was desperate for more. So, he quickened up his pace and began humping against the boy under him. He flicked his tongue across Ash’s lips but didn’t kiss him. Ash chased after his mouth and grit his teeth when Eiji kept teasing him. 

Ash pursed his lips and squeezed Eiji’s ass, making him startle. “Ah, looks like my little Japanese cat is feeling too bold today.” He grabbed the hem of Eiji’s t-shirt and pulled it off with no warning. Eiji squealed, mortified, and tried to get away from him, but Ash wasn’t having that. He grabbed Eiji by his hips and flipped him over on the bed, so the other boy was lying under him, brown eyes wide.

Ash didn’t waste any time and plunged his tongue into Eiji’s mouth, vigorously sucking on his lips, tongue – moving down to his jaw, his chin – just anything he could get his mouth on. Eiji had his hands-on Ash’s shoulders – holding him back, whimpering and breathing heavily as he did, but not stopping him. 

“Tch.” Ash grumbled, grabbing Eiji’s hands and pinning them down next to his head, and then going back to making the hickeys he was leaving all over Eiji’s chest.

“A-Ash, my hands. Let go.” Eiji mumbled between breathy gasps.

“No.” Ash took a nipple into his mouth and bit down on it. 

Eiji moaned. “uh…I can’t…fucking handle it.”

“Can’t handle what?” Ash paused and looked up.

“This.” Eiji whined, his wrists squirming in Ash’s grip.

“Shit, I completely forgot about your thing for bondage.” Ash chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed Eiji’s nose. “Wait, fuck, wait, wa - ” 

Before Eiji could do anything, Ash had reached for his discarded t-shirt on the floor. He swiftly grabbed both of Eiji’s wrist and tied them up to the bars on the bed’ headboard. 

“Aslan! Baka!” Eiji screeched, struggling against his new restraints. “I’ll beat you up, oh my god. Take this off!” He tried kicking Ash, but he was faster than that and pinned his hips down. Ash was laughing which only made Eiji more furious, “Ahh! You find this funny, huh?! Take these off and I’ll show you who’s the actual clown.” 

“Mhm.” Ash hummed as he bent and licked Eiji’s nipple, he took the other one between his fingers, playing with it. Eiji moaned wantonly. His restraints really were doing things to him. “Nghh. Ash. Please.” 

“Please what?” Ash asked cockily, hovering over Eiji’s face. 

Eiji huffed and looked away. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad chiiiiii idk why im putting this upp it's so shitty. i even lost insp towards the end lmfao BYE.


End file.
